Completing Eachother
by Yami-The-Dark
Summary: Namu was a boy whos father sold him as a slave. Marik had just been freed from his darker side at battle city and returned to Egypt. What happens when the two cross paths? Pastshipping. YAOI! Don't read if you don't like. Written for Rueky Ishar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this story was written for ****Rueky Ishtar. I thank her for having me write this, it was really quite fun! I recommend going and reading her stories, they're quite good!  
>I had to remove the story the first two times I uploaded it, because it would not show up on the website! Even I couldn't read it! I hope it works this time. It should, because I had no problem updating my other stories. <strong>** Now without further ado, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, TV tokyo, 4kids TV, and any other respectfull owner. All credit goes to 4kids for ruining a perfectly good anime, as they do with everything.**

**( Third Person POV)**

It was a busy day in the small town of Catus. The shops were full, and there was a lot of yelling coming from the children who were playing behind the tents. But one boy was not playing and singing and running around with the children. His name was Namu. Namu was being dragged by the chains that locked him together. It had all happened so fast. Less than 48 hours ago he was at his home.

_He had heard his father yell for him, and he reluctantly ran to the room where his father was calling him from._

"_Yes, father?" Namu said. Without a word of reply, his father grabbed his platinum blonde hair and dragged him outside. The light of the outside sun hit his face and he was thrown to the ground, at the foot of a stranger. He looked up at the unknown man. The man had an evil smirk curled around his lips. _

"_This boy? He's barely worth 200 __Gineih." The man said._

"_I don't care, just take him and give me what he's worth." Namu's father said. _

_Namu's heart skipped a beat. 'Father is selling me?' he thought. He started to cry, only to feel a sharp pain in his side._

"_Shut up" His father yelled as he kicked him in the side. _

_The man that was now his owner took Namu by the hair and chained his hands together. Namu took one last look back at his father, who was staring at him with obvious hate._

"Hurry and keep up" Namu's new owner yelled, snapping Namu out of his painful remembrance of the happening in the last two days.

"Yes, master. Sorry, master" He said. He was to always address his owner as master. When he didn't he was beaten.

Poor Namu was terrified. His father had sold him, and gods know what terrible fate is to befall him when the time comes for him to be sold to another as a slave. But he still had hope. Perhaps someone with a good heart would buy him and raise him as her own. Perhaps he may yet have the life he longed for. Who knows, he might even have siblings with whom he can run and play with. But poor Namu knew that the chances were slim. If not slim, than no chance at all.

A couple hundred yards away, a teenage boy walked along the row of tents. This young man was tanned, and his sun faded platinum blonde hair blew into his face whenever the breeze would come. He was dressed abnormally, too. He sported a lavender shirt, almost as lavender as his eyes, that showed his midriff, and black leather pants.

"Geez, Isis told me to buy a lot of stuff" The man said, and continued down the isle of tents towards the young boy that would soon change his life forever.

**(Namu's POV)**

"I'll not be paying more than 180 Gineih for _that _boy" Said a man that my owner was trying to sell me to. Determined to sell me for a profit, he declined the 180 Gineih. He continued to try and sell me to people he stopped. One old woman had offered 220 Gineih, but that was also refused. Finally, a price was settled with a gruff man who said he could use a servant. I cringed at the thought of what was to come if I had to go with that man.

"I'll only pay 300 Gineih for him, no more no less" The man said.

"He's yours." Said my now former owner. I gulped. Hope is lost…

"Wait!" someone cried. I turned to see who it was that yelled for the halt of my doom. It was… me?

No, that's not right. This man looked almost exactly like me, right down to the tanned skin and the blonde hair. But he was older than me, and both his eyes were a magnificent shade of lavender, while one of my eyes was a dull purple and the other was a bright crystal blue.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is this young boy in chains?" He asked.

"None of your business, boy. Now leave before I cut off your hand and feed it to my hunting dog." The gruff man said. I cringed at the thought of that.

The man kneeled down and looked me in the eye. "Do you want to go with this man?" he asked.

I looked up at the man, who glared daggers at me. I was scared of the man, but managed speak.

"I-n-no. I don't want to go with him…" I whimpered.

"Disgusting little slime!" My former owner yelled, yanking my chains and causing me to fall to the ground. He tried to kick me in the side, but his kick was interrupted by the foot of the mysterious man who was, or could be, my savior.

"Stay out of this, fool" My new master said to the mysterious man.

The man just turned to look at him with those dazzling lavender eyes. And without another word, handed a small bag to the man. It jingled as he opened it to see its contents.

"Wow, there has to be over 400 Gineih in here!" He cries, his eyes glistening at the money he now had in his possession. "You can have the worthless boy, I don't need him." He said, and without another word, I now belonged to the man who had just saved me from a terrible and painful fate.

After both the men had gone, I turned to my mysterious savior. "Thank you. You saved me." I said. I couldn't explain what I was feeling right now. This man was beautiful. His eyes were so sparkly, and his hair, though the same color and style as mine, was just the right shade to compliment his tan skin.

The man smiled at me "You're welcome." He said. "How did you get here? Why was the man trying to sell you? Was he your father?"

"No, my father sold me to that man so he could have more money to buy alcohol." I replied.

"I'm sorry. My father was terrible to me, too" He said.

"What did he do?" It took me about two seconds to realize that I shouldn't have asked that question. The man looked sad at the thought of his father. 'It must have been very bad' I thought.

He smiled again "I don't want to sadden you with something like that. It's not a problem now. I'm living with my sister and brother now." He said. My heard jumped. Siblings?

"I don't have any brothers or sisters. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father hated me for it." I said. I noticed that the man's eyes widened at this. Then he looked down, obviously saddened.

"What's your name?" He finally broke the silence and asked.

"Namu." I answered.

He smiled. "I'm Marik. Marik Ishtar." He said. A smile creeped onto my face.

"Well, seeing as you don't have a family to go back too, why don't you come with me?" He said.

My heart jumped. Was I really going to live with this nice man? Was I really, after all these years, going to have a family? It seemed too good to be true. It couldn't be true. But I knew, I just knew, that Marik was not lying. I had only known him for a few short minutes, but I trusted him completely.

"I- I don't know what to say…" I said.

Marik smiled at me. "You don't have to say anything. Come on, let's go home."

My heart leaped then did a dance. Home… I was really going to have a home! After all these years, after all the beatings I've been through with my father, after all the pain and hardship, I was going to have a family! I could barely breathe, but I forced myself up and walked along the sandy isle of tents to the new oasis that was soon to be my home. And I was so happy that I nearly collapsed with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is the second chapter of the story, as you probably know. I hope you like it, sorry for the shortness. R&R please ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, 4kids TV, and any other respectful owner. All credit goes to 4kids for ruining a perfectly good anime, as they do with everything.**

**(Third Person POV)**

Marik walked along the sandy plains, clutching the hand of the young boy he had just saved. Why had he bought the boy? Why had he cared if the boy had been sold; it wasn't his responsibility to take care of Namu. But deep down, Marik knew he had done the right thing. He felt that he understood the boy and his relationship with his father. His own father had whipped and beat him only a few years ago. But that was the past for him. He was nearly an adult. But the boy, Namu, was only still a child. He was only thirteen, not old enough to even be in high school. Somehow, Marik felt urged to protect Namu, because he reminded him so much of himself.

"Marik?" Namu said, snapping Marik out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Marik replied.

"What are your brother and sister like? Are they nice?" Namu asked. This question made Marik laugh.

"They're very nice. Isis is my sister, she may seem a little overprotective and naggy, but you'll get used to her. She just wants what's best for you. Rishid is my brother; he's really loyal, even when I was…" Marik's voice trailed off, he seemed to be remembering something that made him sad. He continued "Well, he's loyal and grateful and kind. Both of them are the kind of sibling you want to have."

"Oh. I'm really excited to meet them. I hope they'll like me." Namu said.

"Of course they will. You don't have to worry." Marik said, smiling down at Namu. Namu smiled back. He hoped Marik was right, because he couldn't take being rejected.

The two continued to walk along the trail of tents, until they got to a parking lot. Only a few cars were parked there, because a lot of the shoppers didn't own cars. Marik lead Namu to a motorcycle.

"OK. Hop on." Marik said. Namu shuddered. 'A motorcycle?' he thought 'But what if we fell off, aren't they supposed to be dangerous?'

Marik rolled his eyes "You don't have to worry; I'm an experienced motorcycle rider. Here, I'll let you wear the helmet." He said, handing Namu the helmet that looked much too big for his head. He took it, and with a sigh, put it on his head and climbed on. When Marik and Namu were both on the motorcycle, Marik spared no time in starting the bike and zooming off. The sudden shock of the motorcycle taking off caused Namu to wrap his hands tightly around Marik's waist. Namu slightly blushed at the sudden closeness, and loosened his grip slightly. Namu couldn't see it, but Marik was also blushing. The arms wrapped around his bare skin, due to his midriff showing top, gave him a sense of warmth and comfort. He didn't know why he felt like this so suddenly, but he didn't exactly dislike the feeling.

The two continued driving. After a while, Namu calmed down and loosened his hug on Marik's waist so that he was just slightly holding on. The blush on both of their cheeks went away, but they still felt the slight butterflies in their stomachs.  
>XXXXX666XXXXX<p>

**(Namu's POV)**

After driving for about fifteen minutes, we arrived at a small house. It was one story high, and the walls were painted a tan color, only a bit darker than the sand of the desert. The roof of the house was like any normal one, and was red. It reminded me of my- or- what used to be my house. I pushed the thought of it out of my head and Followed Marik into the abode.

The walls of the house were painted a light green, and it was clean and tidy. It looked like the inside of any normal house. Some couches, a TV, a kitchen, and bedrooms. Four of them to be exact, but one looked like it had never been inhabited. Its walls were bear, and there was nothing to decorate it but a small bed and nightstand with a lamp on it and an alarm clock set three hours off.

I continued wandering around until I came to a room with two people in it. One was a woman with long, black hair. The other was a bald man with what looked like a tattoo with ancient Egyptian writing on the left side of his face. I assumed that these were the people that Marik had said were his brother and sister. I made the mistake of coughing, and the woman turned around and looked at me.

"Marik, did you get-" But she didn't complete the sentence before she looked at me. :MARIK? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" She yelled. The man spun around and gaped at me. I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. But I could understand, I looked almost exactly like Marik, only I had one purple and one blue eye.

Marik came running into the room. Isis, who I assumed the woman to be, and Rishid, who I assumed the man to be, looked to Marik and then back to me several times. This made Both Marik and me laugh. I noticed that Marik and I didn't sound much alike when we talked at the same time. His voice was a bit deeper and louder than mine.

After Marik got Isis calmed down, he explained to her what was going on. She stayed quiet, occasionally asking a few questions, and listened intently.

"I see. Ah, Marik!" She exclaimed. "It's about time you started acting mature! And what a nice child, too!" She said as she pinched my cheeks. "But anyway." She continued, turning to me "I do hope you plan on staying a long time. We've never had visitors, and it gets lonely out here with just the three of us. We would love it if-" She said to me, holding out her hand "You would become part of our family."

I smiled larger than I ever had before. Tears started pouring from my eyes as I hugged Isis, being careful not to squeeze her to death. We all laughed and smiled, and for the first time, I felt I had a family. I felt as if I was finally going to have a life.

**End of chapter two**

**So, how did you like it? Namu got a home, and even more, they all got a new family member. Sorry it took so long to write the chapter, I had the flu and couldn't concentrate on anything for more than five minutes without getting a headache. Anyway, please R&R! Anyone who reviews gets a free e-cookie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this is the third chapter of the story, as you probably know. I hope you like it, sorry for the shortness. No fluff yet, this chapter is sort of just filler. Next chapter will be fluffy! R&R please ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, 4kids TV, and any other respectful owner. All credit goes to 4kids for ruining a perfectly good anime, as they do with everything.**

**(Namu's POV)**

A few months passed, and I gradually got used to everything. Isis took me to the local shops and let me pick out clothes. I chose two pairs of blue jeans, one slightly darker in color than the other, as well as plenty of shirts. Isis had wanted me to get plain shirts, but Marik had come along (I asked him to, seeing as I didn't really want Isis to help me pick out underwear), and convinced Isis to let me get some 'graphic T-shirts', as he called them. Isis agreed, seeing as it wouldn't do any harm. I ended up getting about five shirts, each with a different design. I especially liked one with a picture of a yellow mouse-like creature with long ears and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. I remember Marik telling me the name of the creature, something like Pikachu. He said that it was a character from a cartoon that was very popular among children. I didn't quite get the point of the show; it was just some kids who battle each other with monsters, but Marik sure seemed to like it.

I preferred more serious shows. Isis won't let me watch anything violent, and has hidden all the horror movies from me, so I have to settle for SpongeBob. I really hate to admit it, but I have really grown fond of that show. I mean, what's not to love about a bunch of sea creatures who can talk, and the main character is an idiotic sponge with a squeaky voice? Marik seems to enjoy the show, too. I asked him once what his favorite show was, and now that I've gotten to know him I'm not very surprised by the answer: Scooby Doo. I mean, I like Scooby Doo. But it seems like a kids cartoon. And Marik is sixteen, going on seventeen. I don't know, but Marik sure is funny, I'll give him that.

We're all growing closer and closer as a family. I rarely have nightmares now. In the first couple of weeks, I had nightmares almost every night. Marik would hear me whimpering in my sleep, and he would come and hug me until I stopped. The only reason I know that is because I woke up and he was holding me, he had fallen asleep with me. It was a little embarrassing to know we slept together, but it really wasn't something to worry over. I mean, it's not like we did anything together. Isis would be upset with me if I told her I was thinking these things… She's really nice, but really uptight. I think she just wants to keep Marik out of trouble. And boy does Marik get into trouble.

Marik often liked to buy girls clothes and makeup. He would get really strange looks from the people at the checkout line. Every once in a while, he would end up getting in a fight with the checkout person. So, Isis never let him go shopping for clothes without her. It was obvious that she didn't exactly approve of Marik's choice of clothing. I for one didn't really mind his choice to wear women's clothing. Marik was so strange anyway. One minute he's laughing, then you say something and he could become real distant for the rest of the night. Something told me that he had suffered something in the past, and certain things made him remember it. I watched his reactions, and was able to figure out that it had something to do with his parents. So, I learned never to ask him about them.

"Marik! Namu! Rishid! Dinner's ready!" Yelled Isis from the kitchen, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Wednesday, so Isis was making Koshari. Koshari is an Egyptian dish made of rice, lentils, and chickpeas. Isis, Rishid, and Marik are all vegetarians, so they like to make Koshari. At first, I didn't think I would like it. But the way Isis made it was really good. I never ate meat a lot because my father spent all his money on alcohol, so he never really had money to by meats.

We ate and talked together. Isis told us that she and Rishid were going out to shop tonight, so me and Marik had to look after the house ourselves. Isis told me to have Marik in bead by ten and not to let him play with anything sharp. She also said not to give him soda or candy. I knew it was just a joke, but I decides to follow those orders. We all know how hyper Marik can get.

"We're leaving. We'll be back really late, so I want both of you in bed by the time I get home, you hear me?" She said.

"We know" Marik and I said at the same time. Isis nodded and proceeded out the door with Rishid.

**(Third person POV)**

Marik and Namu were watching TV together. Marik had turned on a movie, and was watching interestingly as the little talking puppet danced around with a cricket.

"Disney sure is amusing" He said. "They come up with the funniest things."

"Yeah, they do" Namu said, feigning interest.

"Why do you not like cartoons? I mean, you're a kid! You're supposed to like cartoons!" He said.

"I don't know, I never really got to watch cartoons when I was a kid. My dad always said they were stupid. He said that I had to grow up and stop being such a useless kid… So, I did." Said Namu.

Marik looked at him sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry." In truth, he really was. He never got to watch cartoons as a kid back in the tomb he had grown up in, so he developed a love for them when he finally got to see them. He knew they were for children, but he never really got to be a child. So, he was making up for his lost childhood by liking things that children like.

Namu was the opposite. He never got to have a childhood, so he grew out of things that a child likes rather quickly. As far as he was concerned, that phase of life was over. He had no interest in 'making up' for his lost childhood years. Marik and Namu were so different, yet so alike. Both had fathers that hated them for the same reason, and they were forced to grow up before their time. But somewhere along the way, Namu had grown up and Marik had just grown. Perhaps that was the reason they were secretly attracted to each other. Opposites attract.

**End of chapter three**

**So, how did you like it? Namu is getting used to his life with Marik, Isis, and Rishid. Sorry for making you all wait so long for the romance, but I promise that it is coming next chapter! Please review! Those who do are visited by pastshipping fairies! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the fourth chapter of the story. WARNING! LEMON! Just kidding, but there is fluff as promised. I hope you like it, sorry for the shortness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, and any other respectful owner. Notice I didn't put 4kids in there. Look up why, you'll be so happy!**

**(Marik's POV)**

I sat there on the couch. Namu was next to me, staring at the television that was blurting out some cartoon. I wasn't watching the television, though. I was staring at Namu. He always had a serious expression on his face. I smiled at it. 'Even cartoons don't make him smile. Come to think of it, he really only smiles when we are all together as a family. I wonder if I can make him smile.' I thought.

"Hey, Namu" I asked.

"Hm? Yes, Marik?" He asked. He looked at me, his two colored eyes were sparkling. I could feel myself blush a bit. What was I going to say?

"Um, I forget…" I said.

Namu sighed. "You're so strange, Marik."

I laughed awkwardly. "Sorry." I felt stupid. "Wait!" I cried. "I just remembered!"

"Then what?" Namu asked.

"Knock knock" I said.

Namu looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Knock. Knock." I said again.

"You wanted to tell me a knock knock joke?"

"KNOCK KNOCK!" I pretty much yelled. Was it too much to ask him to say 'who's there'?

"Fine, who's there?" Namu asked, looking annoyed.

"What do frogs say when they wash cars?" I continued.

"How is that a knock knock joke?" Namu asked, confused.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" I replied. How hard is it for him to play along to a joke?

"FINE! What do they say?" Namu asked, waving his arms in the air and rolling his eyes. Those beautiful, two colored eyes… Wait, did I just think that? Where did that come from? And why was it in my head?

"Well?" Namu asked. I realized I was staring at his eyes and did my best to hide my blush.

"Rubbit Rubbit Rubbit!" I said in the answer to the joke. Namu broke out laughing, and for a second, I thought that he found the joke funny.

"That was so stupid!" He said between laughs. I guess it was kinda stupid…

"Bwahahahaha!" Namu continued to laugh. I tried to pout, but seeing him laugh made me smile. He's so cute when he laughs… NO! I have got to stop thinking these things!

"You fail at jokes, Marik." Namu said, after he stopped laughing.

"Yes, I guess that was pretty bad…" I agreed, and we both broke out laughing.

**(Namu's POV)**

We both laughed until it hurt. Marik has such a nice laugh, and smile was so beautiful. It showed off his white teeth, which were so white they seemed to sparkle, and they were perfectly arranged. A dentist would be jealous of them. I wonder how they would feel against mine. Wait, what? Why did I just think that? I mean, I can't be falling for Marik! We're both boys, to start. And I don't know if he liked the same gender. I don't know if I like the same gender!

As I thought these things, I felt myself lean closer to Marik.

"What's wrong Namu?" Marik asked, snapping me out of my daze. I found that I had leaned in really close to him; we were only inches apart now. I felt my face grow hotter than it was, and turned away to hide my blush. Had I almost kissed Marik? Oh no! What if he knows that's what I was almost about to do? What if he thinks I'm gross? What if he hates me now and doesn't want me in his family? What if he gets rid of me? What if-

But my thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips nuzzling my neck. They were warm and soft, just like I thought they would be. I turned to see Marik with his eyed half closed, brushing his lips on my cheek. I felt my face grow a shade of red, and I knew I had to be blushing madly now. But I couldn't stop the feeling in my stomach. The feeling… what was it? Was it love? Was it the long lost feeling that I had never felt from anyone?

I turned my head to meet Marik's. His hand rubbed gently under my chin. I let my eyes flutter shut as I leaned in to close the distance between our lips. As we met, I felt myself move my hands around Marik's neck. I was afraid that I had gone too far, because I felt him tense at my touch. But he relaxed after a second and put his free hand around my neck. He ran his fingers through my blonde hair, and I felt myself shiver. His touch felt wonderful! His hands were so soft, and he was so gentle…

I felt myself suck in a deep breath once we parted. I opened my eyes, as did Marik. My Purple and Crystal eyes met Violet ones. Once we caught out breath, we were about to lean in again for another heavenly kiss, but we were interrupted by a scream.

"Marik! Namu!" screamed the voice. It was… Isis!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, and any other respectful owner.

**(Marik's POV)**

"Namu! Marik! Where are you?" Isis yelled. We jumped apart and stared at the door, which Isis burst through seconds later.

"There you are! I told you to be in bed when we got home! It's 11:00 o'clock in the night!" She yelled at us.

"Um, we, well…" Namu gaped. I decided to step in and save him.

"We lost track of time. A movie was on, and…" I explained.

Isis raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, get to bed. Now." Namu and I ran past her. I ran past the kitchen, hitting my elbow on the table, and into my rooms. I closed the door behind me and collapsed onto my purple-sheeted bed.

What just happened? It was all so quick, not the minutes ago I was… What was I doing? What compelled me to do…that? Do I really love Namu that way? All these questions zoomed through my head, like bees buzzing in a hive. What if Namu doesn't like me that way? But he kissed me back… But what if he was just too surprised to deny me? Too many what ifs were in my mind to comprehend. But one stuck out more than any of the others. What if he hates me now? That one was too much. I started to sob onto my pillow, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Namu…" I whispered, before falling into a restless sleep.

**(Namu's POV)**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the plain ceiling. I could still taste Marik's lips on mine. But why? Why so suddenly? Or, maybe it wasn't so sudden. Maybe I was just too dumb to realize that Marik loved me. My father always told me I was stupid and was doomed for misery, what if he was right? But no, I refuse to think that. Not yet, not until I know how Marik really feels about me.

I got up off my bed, and slowly opened the door. If Isis caught me sneaking out when she told me to go to bed, yikes… I poked my head out, the hallway was dark. Good, that means that Isis and Rishid are in their rooms, most likely asleep. I opened the door all the way and slowly crept to Marik's room. Lucky for me, I know where all the creaky floorboards are, and how to avoid them.

"It's so dark, I can barely see…" I whispered. Then I stopped.

"What was that?" I whispered. I heard a noise coming from Marik's room. It sounded like…crying. But why was Marik crying? I opened Marik's door just a bit, only enough for me to see inside of it. It was dark, but I could make out Marik's figure on his bed. I opened the door, and crept over to Marik's bedside. He didn't seem to hear me, though, and continued to sob into his pillow.

I held my breath and whispered into Marik's ear. "M-Marik? What's wrong?" Marik lifted his head slowly and looked at me. His face was red and puffy from crying, and tears were still building in his eyes. He reached out to touch my cheek, and his hands were ice cold, as if he had soaked them in ice water.

"Marik, you can tell me. I lo-" But I stopped my sentence there. I almost said it! I almost told Marik I loved him! Gods, I hope he didn't notice it!

Marik just tipped his head and looked into my eyes. "N-Namu" he said "d-do you l-love me?" He said between sobs.

His question took me by surprise. I wanted to yell 'Of course I love you!', but I had to know how Marik felt about me first. "In what way?"

He took his hand off my cheek and looked down. After a minute, he tipped his head back up and looked met my eyes. "In the r-r-romantic way…"

I didn't reply with words, although my lips moved to answer the question. I leaned forward and closed the distance between our mouths, and wrapped him in a sweet kiss, our second one tonight. Marik didn't respond, he didn't run his hand through my hair like he had last time, he just shut his eyes to enjoy the kiss. It didn't last long; Marik pulled away and buried his face in his pillow again. Had I done something wrong? I gently placed my hand on Marik's head and rubbed his soft, platinum blonde hair. He pushed up into my touch.

"Namu…" He whispered. "I love you too."

I smiled and pulled Marik into a gentle hug. He hugged back, wrapping his hands around my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck and dug my face into his hair.

"Why were you crying like that when I came to your room?" I asked him.

"Well, I-I thought you might have hated me for doing that." He whispered.

I took my face out of his hair and looked him in the violet eyes. "Why would I have hated you?"

Marik looked like he was about to cry again. "Well, my dad always told me that I would be hated by everyone, that I killed my mother because she would kill me when she saw me…" He whispered, not meeting my eye.

My eyes grew wide. His father… he was just like mine… "What sort of things did your father do to you?" I asked. Marik closed his eyes. He grasped the hem of his nightshirt and, hands shaking a little, pulled it up and off of his body. He turned around so I could see his back fully.

I gasped.

I stared at the intricate patterns that covered the tanned skin of Marik's back. Wings were the upper part of the design, and ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs were written below. Three of what looked like monsters was adjacent to the crosses on the ankh in the middle of the tattoo.  
>Wait, could it be called a tattoo? No, this was no tattoo, looking close enough I could see that these were <em>carved into his skin.<em> They were _scars…_

"A-are these?" I managed to say after staring at the pattern for quite some time.

"They're scars. May father, he made them." Marik said, turning so his back faced away from me and I could see his face again.

"W-why?" I trembled. Why would Marik's father do such a thing?

"It's a long story. When I was

"Years ago, when Isis, Rishid and I were just children, we lived in a tomb with my father. My mother died when she gave birth to me…" He started. It made sense all of a sudden. Why he looked startled when I told him about my mother…

"My father was the tomb keeper and it's family tradition for the oldest son of the current tomb keeper to go through the... tomb keeper initiation." He said, saying the last part as if he were swallowing poison "Rishid didn't count... he's not a blood relative of my father... My mother adopted him, and Isis is a girl, so that meant I was the next legitimate heir…

"He took me into a chamber. I remember it all like it was yesterday… He-he took a knife and _carved_ these into my skin. It took forever for him to finish… It was so painful…" Marik drifted off. He didn't want to explain the details to me, which I was glad about. I don't want to hear the rest…

"Marik… It must have been terrible…" I managed to say. I feel like a jerk, Marik is telling me this traumatizing childhood story, and all I could say was that?

"It was… But," he continued "it's all over now. My father is dead, and-"

I cut him off "How did he die?" I asked. I immediately regretted it. Marik looked down and if it was possible to frown anymore, he did.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it…" He whispered. I only nodded to say I understood. I've learned enough, I don't want to have to remember anymore. We sat there in silence for a little while. Marik had put his nightshirt back on, so I tried to burn the image of Marik's scars into my mind so I wouldn't ever forget the pain he went through.

Marik was first to break the silence. "What was your past like?"

I was surprised. My past? I suppose it's only right to tell him about it, seeing as he shared his with me. "Well, my mother died giving birth to me, like I told you when we first met. My father considered me a murderer, and he would whip me, sometimes with a whip, sometimes with a chain, he would beat me, pull my hair, call me names… That's why one of my eyes is a different color. He once hit me with a chain in the eye, and it never quite healed right…

"And when I was ten, he started drinking a lot of alcohol. He would spend all his money on it, and I would be left to beg or steal food. For the longest time I thought I deserved all these punishments. I killed my mother, and now I'm paying for it... But now I'm forgiven. I've been given a family. I have you now. And Isis and Rishid too." I managed a smile. Marik lightly smiled back.

Marik moved to hug me for the third time tonight. It felt good to have him here, I felt so safe in his arms, like nothing in the world would hurt me when he's here. I snuggled into him, wrapping my arms around him

"I love you" We both said simultaneously.

**(Third Person POV)**

"Rishid." Isis said, getting the attention of the bald male.

"Yes sister?" He replied.

"It's about Marik and Namu." She said.

"What about them?" Rishid inquired.

"I, well I walked in on them. And they were, well, they were kissing. I was surprised, to say the least, so I sneaked away without them noticing. Then I called to them and entered the room, and they had jumped apart." Isis said.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, then Rishid said "So, what should we do"

"Well, I think we should leave them be for now. We'll let them tell us when they feel ready."

Rishid nodded. 'My little brother in love… I'm glad things are finally taking a turn for the better in his life' Rishid thought with a smile.

**Well, looks like that's it! Thank you to all my loyal readers who stayed with me until the end! I tried to explain the scars on Marik's back as best I could, but if you didn't quite understand it, you can look it up on Google images. **

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I have to study for final exams and unlike Bill and Ted, the circle K offered me no help. **


End file.
